Reconciliation On The Beach
by DisneyPrincess104
Summary: Evie and Nate discuss some important matters on the beach. Roughly based off the end of P&P . Sorry about the title, I'm a little brain dead right now.


A/N: I was going for a Pride and Prejudice-y feel here…but I don't think it turned out like that, but I still like it. So enjoy, and tell me what you think!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

This wedding is the most beautiful I've ever attended. It's not big and expensive like the ones I'm used to, but simple and sweet. Everyone here is close friends or family of Ella and Mark, glancing around the room I realize I don't really belong.

I've only known Mark for a few months and Ella and I have only just recently become friends. Katie is here with Nick, plus his whole family loves her. And me? I'm Katie's friend who was only invited because I was with Katie when Mark invited her.

I glance around the dance floor; Katie and Nick are dancing together, looking perfect for each other. Mark and Ella are in the middle of the floor, dancing and quietly talking with each other, both looking so happy. My sisters Lou and Lynne are dancing with two of Ella's cousins. And Nate? He's dancing with Becky. She is tall, almost as tall as he is, blonde, and beautiful. No matter how much I dislike her I can't deny that she is beautiful.

Just then the song ends and I watch Nick lead Katie to an empty table, a moment later he gets up to get them drinks. Taking the moment, I slip into a chair next to Katie. "Katie," I say softly, "I'm going out."

She turns and looks at me, taking in my now messy, curly black hair and pale face. "Are you alright?" she asks quietly, looking at me concernedly.

I nod, "Yeah, I just need some air."

She nods and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I leave, slipping quietly through a back door.

I sigh in relief as I exit the building. The sun is just beginning to set over the ocean and the sky is pink and purple. The sand is still warm and I happily let it squish through my bare toes.

The wind blows as I make my way towards the water, making my green dress dance around my legs.

I am standing in ankle-deep in the waves when I hear someone calling my name. I don't respond, hoping whoever it is will just go away. But a few moments later splashing indicates that someone is next to me.

Nate is standing next to me, watching the sunset. His hands are stiffed casually in his pockets and his navy blue shirt is un-tucked and unbuttoned, revealing a white tee shirt. His pant legs are rolled up and I can still see the marks his socks left on his bare feet.

His bark blue eyes are fixed on the setting sun and his dark hair is windblown.

We stand there in silence for a few moments, and then softly he spoke. "Sorry about Aunt Laura. I don't know what she was thinking."

A small smile rests on my lips. "Its okay."

Nate's Aunt Laura had come to my house yesterday informing me that I 'should stay away from Nathan'. She told me that he and Becky were in the verge of getting engaged and that I was 'home-wrecking'.

"No, no its not. She was completely out of line."

"I can't say I understand where she was coming from because I don't, but it didn't affect me."

Nate chuckled, "it affected her alright! She called me at one in the morning screeching about how disrespectful and rude you were and how you refused to listen to her."

I smiled again, "I wasn't too pleased about being woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call from a woman I had spent only a few hours with. I probably was a little rude though."

"She deserved it. What did you say to her? I haven't heard her that upset in a long time."

I shrugged, "I just told her that you and I weren't going out and that I refused to promise never to go out with you." I paused for a moment before continuing, "is it true that you and Becky are engaged?"

"No!" he burst out, "not at all. Becky and I are friends. Aunt Laura has been pushing us to get engaged for years, but neither of us want to."

"Why?"

"Becky's been married for about a year but Aunt Laura doesn't know. Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

I turned and looked into his eyes, our eyes locked and we just looked at each other for a moment. "Evie," he whispered, leaning closer to me. We were so close I could count the freckles on his nose. "I really hope I'm not misreading you again, but I…I still love you. And I thought that…you loved me too, especially after we spent time together in London. But…I won't ever speak of it again if- if you don't love me back."

He waited for me to speak, but I couldn't. I reached up and put my small hand on his face, I swallowed, "you will tell me everyday for the rest of time."

His eyes jumped to mine, full of hope. "How could I not fall in love with you?" I continued, "You're so sweet and caring, handsome too. And what you did for Lynne…"

"Don't," he said, putting his finger in my lips. "I don't want to talk about that."

I grinned at him, "I love you Nate."

"And I love you Evie," he responded, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
